


from two sides

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Size Difference, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hubert and Raphael are only too happy to indulge Bernie's desires.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra, Raphael Kirsten/Bernadetta von Varley, Raphael Kirsten/Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	from two sides

"Man, she's really wet!" Raphael laughed. Indeed, Hubert could hear the squelch of Raphael sliding his cock against her slick cunt. Bernadetta whimpered beneath him, voice muffled by the ball gag in her tiny mouth.

"She has been waiting for it, haven't you, Bernadetta?" Hubert said, sliding a gloved hand through her sweat slicked hair. She nodded frantically, clumsily, face half-pressed against his thigh. He was still fully clothed, in stark contrast to the other two in bed with him. Bernadetta was down to her halfslip, shoved up to beneath her breasts, and Raphael had thrown off everything but his undershirt. Hubert could see the veins in Raphael's thighs bulge as he continued to rut his cock against Bernie's slit, the motion making her shake and cry out around the gag.

"Doncha wanna get that thing offa her?" Raphael grunted, as Bernie tried to butt up against him. They looked like a pair of mismatched dogs in heat, the kind that needed assistance mating due to how big Raphael was, and how much he dwarfed Bernadetta when he would take her from behind like this. Their disparity in size combined with their clumsy impatience sometimes made lining his cock to her waiting hole difficult, even with practice. Hubert himself has had to step in to assist a few times.

She was often reduced to begging for it if they took too long, for Raphael to stretch her wide already, for Hubert to just please help them out, which they both quite enjoyed hearing.

Hubert carressed the strap around her cheeks, down to her chapped lips, guided her face to look up at him. It took a few moments, but eventually her gaze did focus on him. The pupils in her normally soft grey eyes were completely blown.

"I don't know, I think I've had enough of her screams," Hubert lied, ignoring Raphael's huff of disbelief. Hubert tapped the gag with a finger and let his other hand drift down to his trousers, not far from where her face hovered. He watched Bernadetta's eyes zero in on his fingers undoing the snap that kept his trousers together. "But I'm sure we could take it off if she can find a way to keep her mouth otherwise occupied. What do you think?"

"You mean you want your cock in her mouth today?" Hubert just barely managed to resist rolling his eyes. Trust Raphael to put it in the least delicate way possible. "I thought you said you just wanted to watch."

"Perhaps I changed my mind," he said, lifting his semi-erect cock out. Bernadetta whined at the sight of it, but didn't move. "Though I'm not sure she can keep her voice down even with this in her mouth."

"Probably not," Raphael grinned, rubbing one palm against her ass for a moment, before giving her a fond slap. Bernadetta yelped. Hubert felt the blood rush down to his nethers. Raphael just chuckled. "She's a screamer, especially once I get this in her."

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in one sitting for the anon meme. published now because I think I might add to it; Bernie can really flourish between Raphael's "training" and Hubert being Hubert.


End file.
